Just swallow
by Elysees
Summary: “No way in hell Rei! You’re not, and I repeat NOT forcing that thing down my throat!” “Come on Kai, it’s not that bad.Beside you have done it plenty of times before!" To find out more click now! :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own!!**

**AN: I just HAD to write this down!!!**

Kai glared angrily at the thing in front of him. He quickly directed his glare up, from his place on the couch, towards the person, who stood above him, that was offering said something to him and hissed.

"No. Fucking. Way! I'm NOT going to put _that _in my mouth!!"

"But Kai!!" The neko particularly begged.

"No way in hell Rei!! You're not, and I repeat NOT forcing that thing down my throat!!!" Kai said irritated. He loved Rei, he really did, but sometimes his boyfriend was just asking too much of him.

"Come on Kai, it's not that bad. Beside you have done it plenty of times before." Rei tried again, not giving up just yet.

"It IS bad!! It tastes horrible and the only reason I have ever done it is because you always ramble and beg me so much that it's the only way to make you shut up!!" Kai growled, crossing his arms and turning his head away from what Rei held right in front of his face.

"Please Kai? I'll make you your favorite dinner tonight if you do it!" Rei said with tempting voice hoping Kai would fulfill his request.

Kai shook his head still not looking on the neko.

"I won't do it and noting you say is going to change that!" Kai said determent.

Rei bend a little forward and stroked Kai's cheek softly and then nuzzled the spot right behind his ear, knowing it was one of Kai's weak spots.

"Please Kai, for me? I promise it'll be quick. All you have to do is taking it into your mouth and swallow, that's all." Rei said as he continued to caress the spot behind Kai's ear. His voice was soft and gentle. He knew Kai liked it when he sweet talked.

Kai didn't say anything, just continued to glare out before him. But he could feel he was fighting a losing battle. Rei was playing dirty game, he KNEW Kai loved it when Rei nuzzled him behind his ear and when he talks so sweet and innocent, and God when those big golden eyes looked at him like that he just wanted to kiss those soft lips senseless. 'Damn it Rei! Why do you have to be so cute!!"

"Please..?" Rei said again, knowing Kai was about to give in.

Kai sighed loudly and turned his head to look up at Rei before letting his attention on the thing that was still held up in his face.

"Fine then.. But only this one time!" Kai said, not believing that Rei had actually been able to convince him into this hated act once again.

Rei nodded as an answer and smiled brightly.

"Good, now open up." Rei said and pressed it against Kai's lips.

Kai closed his eyes before slowly opening his mouth to let Rei guide it in. He furrowed his brow as the bitter taste filled his mouth. He wanted to take it out again but Rei kept it in place.

"Bad boy. Come on, almost there, just swallow." Rei said in low voice.

Kai did as he said and swallowed felling his throat close around the object as he did so before the substance slowly ran all the way down.

Rei pulled back and looked down at Kai and smiled.

"See? Was that really that bad?" He asked as Kai took himself to his head.

"You know very well that I HATE to swallow _pills_, Rei." Kai said. It was true. He just hated it, they tasted nasty and he hated how Rei always forced him to take them whenever he had a headache.

Rei sat down beside Kai on the couch, in their apartment, and kissed the blue haired teen's tattooed cheek.

"Well, what would you else suggest to do? I can't just sit back and watch you in pain." Rei chuckled slightly.

"You wouldn't have to watch me in pain if Tyson would just learn to stop shouting, screaming and complaining all day at practice." Kai said as he gently rubbed his temples.

Rei chuckled again and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kai's lips.

"But you where very brave, you deserve a reward, I'll go make your roast beef." Rei said as he was about to stand up.

But Kai didn't let Rei get away and pulled him back down on his lap.

"Why don't we just order out tonight? I don't like the thought of you spending more time in the kitchen than with me." Kai said as he planted small kisses all over Rei's face and rubbed his hands slowly down Rei's chest.

"K-Kai.." Rei panted slightly when Kai cupped his already forming erection and undid his jeans button. Kai leaned over to whisper in Rei's ear.

"I think I just found my treat.." Kai smirked as he pulled Rei down on the couch to hover over the now panting teen.

And let's just say Kai found something to wash away the bad taste of the pill…

**Muhaha no dirty smut sex scene to you!! (just doesn't do that graphic stuff, I hope you understand and respect that)**

**It just popped into my head and refused to go away before I wrote it down XD  
Hope you like it!! Please review :) **


End file.
